Zombies
Zombies (also referred to as Z's, infected, and walkers) are deceased humans, and are the main enemies the Hero will encounter throughout the game. Throughout the game, they can advance and evolve as necessary to kill the player. They are also the most populated group on the planet, as only few survived the outbreak, and billions turned into the undead. There are few variations of the zombie. Zombie variations Dead Trigger Normal *Police Zombie *Female Zombie *Hazmat Zombie *Frino Zombie *Male Zombie *SWAT Zombie *Mobster Zombie *Athlete Zombie Boss *Hulk Zombie (Boss) *Zanta Zombie (Boss) Dead Trigger 2 Normal USA *Male Zombie *Female Zombie *Nurse Zombie *Fat Zombie *Worker Zombie *Smoking Zombie *Prostitute Zombie Africa *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Female Zombie *Nurse Zombie China *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Male Zombie 3 *Female Zombie *Worker Zombie *Nurse Zombie *Fat Zombie *Prostitute Zombie *Police Zombie Europe *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Male Zombie 3 *Female Zombie *Female Zombie 2 *Nurse Zombie *Prostitute Zombie *Smoking Zombie *Worker Zombie *Fat Zombie Arena *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Male Zombie 3 *Female Zombie *Female Zombie 2 *Fat Zombie *Smoking Zombie *Worker Zombie *Nurse Zombie *Prostitute Zombie Special/Bosses *Kamikaze *Scienfist *Vomitron *Panzer *Rager *The First One (Boss) *Behemoth (Boss) Appearance All Zombies are undead civilians. They all have scratches, scars, bruises, and several stains of blood spread throughout their body. They vary when it comes to what they wear, as there are different zombies in Dead Trigger. Some wear civilian clothing, while others wear clothes that are linked to an occupation, such as a police officer or a construction worker. Abilities All zombies have the unique ability to crawl through spaces the player cannot. For example, they can crawl over barricades, vents, holes in the wall, under fences and gates, and even drop down from tall platforms. Some zombies can move faster than others, and a police/vomitron zombie can spit blood to damage the player. If their legs are blown off, they will crawl using their arms, unless one arm is blown off, which will result in their death. If both arms are blown off, they can attack using their head. The Hulk Zombie and the special zombies are the only zombies that can withstand multiple blows from any and all weapons, even the most powerful weapons (Lupara, Enfield, etc.), taking more bullets to take down. Normal zombies will spawn with metal pipes in DT2 after you get to a certain rank, if you have a higher rank they will spawn with it more often. the special zombies doesnt spawn with any special weapon. Weaknesses All zombies have more than one weakness. They are all vulnerable to bullets from any gun, and can take as little as one shot from shotgun to as much as 5 shots from an assault rifle to be killed. Special Items can be used to slow down or weaken them, such as grenades, or the Blade Cutter. Barrels can also kill or cripple them. They can, however, become invincible for a very brief moment. When the player shoots off a leg, as they begin to fall down, no weapon can kill them. Only when their dropping animation is complete can the player kill them. That bug has been fixed in DT2. Gallery SWAT-Zombie.png|The SWAT Zombie Hulk-Zombie.png|The Hulk Zombie IMG 2229.png|Crawler with only 1 leg DT2 A little horde of zombies.png|A group of zombies in Africa's mine Dead trigger 1 zombies in the street.png|Zombies trying to open a van in the streets. DT2 Zombies.png|A horde of zombies in DT2 Category:Characters Category:Zombie Category:Special Zombie Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2